Pokemon suprises to never forget
by handymanshipper
Summary: It starts with an unusual Pokemon competition. Then three boys ask three girls well its when they are all reltively speaking women but you get the idea. what most young girls dream they will be asked (If I just up and say it there is no suprise). Hint it involves poke,contest and handyman shippings. I hope I did well on expressing what I was trying to write.


Pokemon a suprise to never forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Everyone was tired of cliche on valentines day so three couples decided to have a triple date on febuary 27. After they competed in special couples competition with their Pokemon and of course the Pokemon won't be completly be left out. However this evening all three of the young ladies were in for a big suprise.

Before the competition

Tracey asked, " Daisy do you have your Pokemon?"

Daisy replied, " Like yup I sure do. I have dewgong, luvdisc and shellder. Like totally remind me how I got roped into this?"

Tracey chuckling," I really don't know I remember pouting, a dare and more pouting the next thing I knew we were both buying less cassual clothes and now were here. I have venonat, scyther and marill. So what event is up first?"

Daisy said," The swimming probably only area were we have an edge the rest of competition will probably like be total night mare for us. we will each have a Pokemon you and I have to swim hand in hand to one side of pool then back tag are Pokemon whom need to be touching in some way will swim across the pool and back we will get total time then we wait for if we made it to next round. I know Ash and Misty each have a water Pokemon but can't say for sure about the other two."

Tracey nodded, " I wonder what Ash and Misty our upto."

Ash said, " So Misty have you decided your strongest swimmer?"

Misty said," Strength in swimming isn't the only thing to consider Ashy boy. Remember part of rules is the Pokemon have to be touching thru out the race. We have to be logical you already decided you would use tottidile. Let's see I think politoed would be the best I think our Pokemon wold fear best if politoed was to hold tottidiles feet that way they can work together best. I know exactly whom Daisy and Tracey are using. Neither have many Pokemon and Tracey only has one water Pokemon. Remind me of May's water Pokemon?"

Ash replied," Let me think I know she had wartorttle. Last I knew she didn't have any other water Pokemon but she did have an ice Pokemon galceon."

Misty said," Hmm. I wonder how much like Daisy she is. I think ot partially deppends on Drew's Pokemon. I wonder what there up to now."

Drew said, " May we set?"

May replied, " Yup, I got everything on including cap to keep hair from slowing we down your Pokemon is going to ride wartorttle no one said we couldn't do that I tripple checked the ruled."

Drew said,"Good."

A chorus of let's do this was heard. Then everyone took their seat by the edge of the pool. Everyone released their Pokemon whom were to wait till they were tagged. For safety reasons teams went one at a time their were twelve teams. All but three teams were just random trainers and coordinators. Team one was 1 of these They did pretty well but the results will be saved for later.

anoucer said over intercom," Next up will be Daisy and Tracey with their Pokemon dewgong and marill."

As Daisy and Tracey got into the pool Misty nudge Ash as if to say I told you so. However as much as Pokemon were predictable what Daisy and Tracey were wearing wasn't. They each haf their own suit on but over that they were wearing a shared suit.

The anouccer called three more random couples.

Anouncer said, " Next up is May and Drew with their Pokemon wartortle and roserade."

They did traditional hand holding and swimming.

Four more of random couples were called.

Anounccer said, " Next up is Misty and Ash with their pokemon Tottidile and politoed."

Ash and Misty had some how made their total of four legs into two it did help with speed a bit they did the lacing hand hold not using there attached hands.

Announcer said, " The teams that will be advancing our team two, team five, team nine, team three, team one and team seven. Thank you all for participating for those who did not advance our welcome to watch the rest of the competition we also have a gift for you. We will take a two hour recess for the provided lunch please be ready for the osbstacle course in exactly two hours.

Ash asked, " Everyone(reffeting to their group of six do you want to eat first or get dressed."

Girls and Tracey replied, " Dressed."

Drew just shrugged.

Daisy said, " I love tracey and all but like we are sharing a double suit and we are not exactly small. Their is only like so long this is comfortable not to meyion my hair is totally soaked."

Tracey said, " Yeah I'm with Daisy on this one. I do not know why when we our ones with most hair overall didn't use swim caps but yeah. smart idea May and Drew."

May said, " we had a little problem during practice which is why Drew insisted I wear one and he figured we'd look good in matching ones now lets go."

They all head off towards dressing area in shared area the daul gear that two of couples wore was shed. then everyone went to own dressing room and took care of stuff. It wasn't long before group was sitting around the table along with pikachu of course whom had stayed in dressing room didn't want to get his fur wet today.

May as usual was stuffing her face very full at breakneck records. Ash was eating plenty not quite as fast as may and not quite as much but still fast enough to choke. Misty consumed about the same amount as Ash she just took her time to eat it. Drew couldn't help but stare at three as he'd never seen people eat like that ok that's not entirely true he had seen May eat like that several times however seeing two other people who seemed to share May's passion for food was not what he was use to seeing. Tracey and Daisy being older were eating their food much more slowly and they consumed more normal portions.

Daisy and Tracey said in scary unision, " Slow down."

Misty said, " You two really have to stop doing that it gets creeper everytime. We can't help being hungry and I've never seen Ash do anything slow."

Drew whom still had plate of food in front of him, " May always inhales her food as long as I've known her I do not know if it was learned(glanceing mostly at Ash but partially at Misty) or if she has always done it."

Ash with mouthful of food, " I don't know you would have to ask Brock or her parents? Misty when did you slow your pace of eating you used to keep up with me."

Daisy said, " Misty if you don't mind I will take this one."

Misty nodded

Daisy contuined, " When she slowed down was about fourteen months ago when I had to give he himlech manuever. Like if I hadn't come into kitchen right away when coming home who knows what would have like totally happend don't worry she's learned a lesson and has now taken course on how to do himlech on herself so you don't need to worry about it."

Ash in shock uncermonally spit out what food was left in his mouth then said, " Daisy and Tracey when did you two become so adult? Misty how come you never told me hun?"

May was still eating not caring what was going on. Pikachu dropped his ketchup bottle. Theb crawled over into Misty's lap.

Misty said, " I didn't want you to worry. I did spend two days in hospital. I'm fine I now understand why one shouldn't inhail or scarf their food. I think Daisy has been an adult sense I can't say she had to be. Tracey probably learned from proffesor and maybe some from Daisy but I do agree how intune Daisy and Tracey have gotten is kind of weird."

Tracey said, " We really can't help it. Daisy and I are up their you all know my age and Misty you know age your sister is apoarching. As far as the intune we all our unfournatly its most obvious in me and Daisy with our both talking at same time. It is just how we are conecred. Drew and May are always finishing one another's sentences."

Daisy contuined for Tracey, " Ash you and Misty have a near pysic connection you just don't notice. It is like weird but when you guys are in double or tag with Pokemon you don't even have to use verbal commands. We like totally notice when one of you is worried the other will squeeze the worried person's hand. No like Tracey and I haven't totally lost it he is Pokemon watcher and I am oldest of four its oldest sister power which as soon as I had two younger sisters it kicked in and when Misty was born etc it was made stronger its just something that works."

Tracey picking up, " Not only our we each entertwined with our respective partner we are a group of six whom are totally emotionally attached and I think on some level are pysic. It's not like Pokemon pysic however their is something we share yeah I know part of it is Daisy and Misty our sisters but that dosen't explain why May and Drew seem to be linked to group among other things now we really should make sure we are set competition starts up in fifteen mintues."

Everyone ran off in diffrent directions to get ready. Four teams including are three favorites beat the obstacle course though it was weirdly done if course as Daisy and Tracey had limited number of Pokemon. The next two rounds were battle rounds ultimatly it came down to Ash and Misty vs May and Drew which ended in quadruple knock out when final attacks colldided in big explsion when smoke cleared all four Pokemon were knocked out.

Annoucer said, " It seems we have two first place winners. The

first prize gose to the team of Ash and Misty and May and Drew. Second prize gose to Tracey and Daisy. Third prize gose to the team of Andy and Mary. Thank you all and conrgaultion to our winners. will our four teams who placed please go to the room on the right."

The third place prize wasn't great but it wasn't bad it was tickets to movie premier.

Ms katina(person whom held competition), " I am really proud of these three teams its really amazing what your Pokemon can do. All of you get a cruise for a total of a year along with a suprise Pokemon which we will get to shortly. All of your Pokemon will get to pick a prize from Pokemon prize bin. You also all get a T-shirt. That is all the second prize winners get the first prize winners also get tickets to premier movie for you and your Pokemon. You also get a car which can be price of car instead as I understand there our many whom don't drive. It really is up to you. However we now have slight problem it's a matter of whom gets to pick suprise pokemon from pokeball first as we have two first place teams. So how do you want to handle this."

Ash said, " It really is a no brainer at least to us we are like al friends ok two of them our sisters but that's us a different story. Sense Daisy and Tracey our oldest they got second place let May and Drew pick first then Mist and I can pick then Daisy and Tracey it really makes it easier to go in age order duh. and by whom won youngest to oldest makes sense."

Misty picking up, " It really makes plenty of sense and Ash and I want the cash I can't drive and Ash is kind of affraid of cars."

Ash nodded.

May nudged Drew

Drew said, " I think we would prefer the cash also. "

Ms katina," I figured as much with the car or cash. Ok so go ahead and each choose your pokeball from basket and see what Pokemon you have recived. Heee is the checks and the cruise passes you can arrange it however you want with the cruise as soon as have Pokemon you are free to leave. I thank you all for making this an amazing event you all have some amazing Pokemon I'm impressed."

Everyone grabbed a pokeball and left as their Pokemon each got something out of Pokemon prize box we all know pikachu choice the ketchup bottle. Although no one was sure why ketchup was in the box. They all left once got pokeball and returned to the cerulean gym.

Ash said, " Before we get ready for date let's see what Pokemon we have gotten."

Misty and May, " Yeah I agree."

Daisy said, " That's fine we have room set up here to be a private resturant so its reltively private and food will be delivered in an hour."

Misty said, " Why don't we release pokemon nursery we just built so they can get to know each other."

Pikachu said," Pika pika pi pikach pikachupi." Roughly translated I want to watch them Misty.

Daisy said, " Sounds like a plan l. Misty why don't you release pysdyck to to help pikachu."

In the new Pokemon nursery it was waiting for the baby Pokemon that Misty and Daisy were to care for. They were lined up from left to right Drew, May, Ash,Misty, Daisy and Tracey. May realsed her Pokemon first it was a skipbloom. Then drew released his it was nidoran male. Then Ash released his it was a wynaut. Now when Misty realsed her Pokemon she was shocked because it was a togepi she fainted being so shocked. Ash and Daisy caught her so she didn't hit the ground she came to quickly.

Ash said, "You ok Mist?"

Misty replied, " Yeah I'm fine I just didn't execpt a togepi I like it I was just shocking to get another one."

Ash thought I hope she dosen't faint when I ask her the question all of us guys our asking our girls tonight I will be prepared just in case.

Then when things settled a bit Daisy released hers it was an eveevee. Finially Tracey realesed his he got a miltank. Then pysduck was released and he and pikachu were looking after the new pokemon. The humans then went to get ready for their date.

With the boys

Ash said, " I know we are all going to propose tonight but how should we do it should we take turns or all go at once? I want this to be done the best way and I'm kinda nervous with things I found out with Misty today."

Tracey said, " I understand your worry Ash and you don't even know half of Daisy's story and I love that women (he blushed). I am not sure how is best I know we planed but didn't have as much time to prepare completely make sure you have your rings."

Drew said, " I'm just glad May is seventeen I know we may have to wait about a year to marry but at seveteen it is with how in love we our ok to purpose we have been couple the longest. I think the perposals should be done somewhat privately. Tracey you indicated Daisy has some sort of issue and Ash you know Misty faints so make sure for safety sake they our on a couch."

Ash said, " Ok I think I have a plan for us. I saw theh had a couch in Pokemon nursery. After dinner I will suggest to Misty we go watch the Pokemon for awhile. Tracey you come up with exuse to get Daisy in living room I know your not a coffe drinker and sence May eats she will probably still be eating Drew so you can ask her their."

Tracey and Drew, " Sounds like it will work."

Tracey said, " everyone has ring in pocket. if so we are ready."

With the girls zipping up one another and giggling and what not

Daisy said, " I wonder what the guys are up to I like totally know when something ls up I just haven't been able tp crack whay their planning."

Misty said chucklinh, " My sister the snoop."

May said gigging, " I don't think she is a snoop she is just curious and they have been acting goofy including Drew tripping over his own to feet and that's not Drew typically."

Misty said, " I'm teasing Daisy knows it. I have feeling we will find out tonight what there upto. Daisy is a good big sister."

Daisy said, " Misty is pretty good little sister."

Daisy's thoughts I really should tell her but I don't want my baby sister to worry I don't know I will have to ask Tracey what he thinks and like man is he a total hunk. I still wish I could have gotten him in prince costume yummy.

The door boys just knocked on the door and each took their girlfriend and linked arms. Everyone ate a delcious dinner Ash after hearing Daisy earlier ate more slowly like Misty.

Tracey said, " Why don't we go have some hot chocolate in living room Daisy."

Daisy replied, " That sounds lovely Tracey boo boo."

Ash fighting urge to gag and knowing his signal," Misty why don't we go check on Pokemon in nursery."

Misty nodded and followed Ash.

Tracey in the living room as the hot chocolate cooled, " Daisy my love my one and only. You are the most beautiful creature on the earth I love you and I would like for us to share our life will you do me the honor of marrying me one day?"

Meanwhile with Ash and Misty

Ash said, " Mist you know how I'm not the best at words and how much I love you would you marry me?"

With Drew and May

Drew said on bended knee, " May would you do me the honor of marrying me I know we have to wait about eight months till you are eighteen but I would really love it if you would promise to marry me."

A chorus of the word yes came from cerulean gym. It was so loud people in unvova probably heard it. Shodtly their after everyone was in living room including the new pokemon pikachu and pysduck. The girls were showing off their rings to one another. May's ring was a simple dimond nothing ornate but it was big enough to make a statement. Misty's ring had a small dimond in center with little gold pokemon around it mostly water with a very special togepi at the top. Daisy's ring looked most ornaite with all kinds of swirls and trims extra with good size dimond in the middle. everyone wondered how long Tracey had saved to afford that for his now fiancée Daisy.

Daisy said, " Girls it looks like we have weddings to plan."

May and Misty nodded.

The End

authors note I know it's kind of a cruel ending but it is an ending.


End file.
